Show Me a Smile
by sn0wfl0w3r
Summary: It isn't a question of regret, but of desire. ONE SHOT. SASUHINA.


**Show Me a Smile**

She misses him. Every morning, she looks out of the the window from her bed and hopes to see his presence and greeting smile. It isn't a question of regret, but of desire that she craves for him. Every night, dreaming about his face haunts her and every morning, she wishes to dispel herself out of these dreams through his actual presence. Yet, he isn't there nor is there a smile that she loves so much about him in her dreams.

When she does see him, her heart beats faster than usual and her face begins to glow pink. Clutching her left side of her chest, she tries to calm her nerves. Yet, she knows that it isn't easy to get rid of affections—some are fleeting and others are long-lasting like the ones growing inside of her now.

Fearing for her own survival, she leaves the room in hopes to quell her heart. Already his face is embedded in her mind and she cannot help but reach out towards him. Stepping out into the cold night, she feels refreshed by the cool breeze and cold air. Already, she feels herself feeling better. It was too hot in the room, and even when he stared at her, she felt herself ready to burst with this surging emotion.

"Hinata."

Turning around, she looks at the tall young man she calls "Niisan." Smiling softly, she replies," Yes, Neji-niisan?" She is surprised when he gives her his blue robe to cover herself in her purple kimono. Holding back her long strands of ebony hair that had grown more ever since she was thirteen, Hinata is stifled by his kind arrangement. "T-thank you, Neji-nissan." Looking up to meet his white eyes, she smiles softly again.

The relationship between her cousin and her have come a long journey. They have faced love, hate, and friendship until this day. Now, he is her protector, and Hinata does her best to protect him also. He is truly like a "nii-san" to her. And just imagining him not in her life is impossible. They are each other's support in these times of family duty and shinobi life. He has started to call her Hinata when the both of them are alone together. It is an act that Hinata takes pride in.

"He is leaving soon," Neji replies. His hand reaches up behind Hinata to give her a light push towards the house door. "Go in and say good-bye."

Hinata gulps," Oh, Neji-niisan, I can't." As she is pushed forward, she turns to look at Neji with a worried glance," How can I?"

Neji chuckles," Just tell him what you want to tell him."

Hinata smiles awkwardly and turns to head in. She feels nervous and she can tell by her hands shaking. Walking inside, she sees his figure heading towards the front door. Her father, Hiashi, has stopped him again to have one last chat for the night.

Hinata scurries to the door and when she sees his face turn to her, Hinata can't help but freeze. She is stunned that he would look at her, but as soon as he catches eye with her, Hinata could only do one thing off the top of her head.

She smiles and bows," Please have a safe trip back home, Sasuke-san." Standing upright again, she is met with a nod and she knows that it is good enough that he nods. He isn't the type of person who smiles very often or in front of "strangers" like herself. Hinata turns around and smiles once again, walking back to the kitchen to help clean up.

_One step at a time, until he recognizes me, _thinks Hinata as she can't help holding in her smile as she is doing the dishes. Her heart feels renewed and confident that it's these small steps that make the larger ones capable of executing. Loving a person isn't easy, but Hinata surely enjoys the feeling. It is a different way of life in respect to her familial duties and shinobi training. In fact, living for love has a greater meaning to life.

Starting today. Hinata isn't afraid that her heart is beating faster than usual.

Therefore, Hinata will continue to miss him until the day he smiles back at her.

* * *

Author's Notes: So...how was it? I hope the readers enjoyed it. This is a short one-shot. Please review! I wanted to write this to explore Hinata's growing emotion for a certain avenger. hehe.


End file.
